Ihave Bad Days
by PrinceofPhenomenal
Summary: A tale of the bad days of the icarly Gang. It's a Seddie but it has Creddie in.


Ihave Bad Days

I do not own Icarly or Nickelodeon

The Sweetest Girl Ever

Carly was sitting on the balcony going though a whole bag of Gummy Bears she has not done this since her Dad went away and Mom died. She always liked Gummy Bears but only because they were sweet and though some mad logic she thought she would get sweeter. Everyone said when she was born she sweetest girl ever yes life in the Shay Household was sweet until her Mom died and the mood in the Shay household was at an all time low. Carly took it upon your self to make it sweeter but everyone said she was just getting in the way and yelled at her. The day came when her Mother went towards the light she blamed herself saying if was sweeter she could have stayed with us but she failed but wanted to make it up for her Father but he was in an deep depression. Carly really wanted to make her Dad smile once more so she got her last bag of Gummy Bears and was going to share them with him something she only dose with people she loves.

"Daddy do you want my last bag of Gummy Bears?" asked Carly. Her Father took the bag of Gummy Bears out of her hangs look at them for a minute and throw back it her face "CARLY I DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR THIS CHILDISH FUCKING GAMES!" he yelled. Carly could feel her little heart brake into pieces and her eyes water up. She dropped her bag of Gummy Bears ran up the stairs crying very loudly. Spencer came running out of his room to see what was going on "What the hell is going on?" shouted Spencer. Carly ran to the Bathroom because that was the only room in the Apartment that had a lock. Carly had never been more scared in her life and worst of all she did not have her Gummy Bears to make it all sweet again. This has never happen to Carly before she always had her Gummy Bears but even better she always had her Mommy. Carly look around the Bathroom for something to eat until she found the pills her mother was taking while she was sick.

Though even more mad logic she though she could be with her in the light. She had no time to wait she needed her now so she took every pill in the tube. "Mommy get the Gummy Bears ready I'm coming." said Carly. "Carly you can come out now it's over now, there's no reason to be afraid any more." said Spencer. "Carly come on, Dad is gone it's just me let's just talk about It." said Spencer. Spencer was started to get really worried he looked around the Apartment for her until he came to the Bathroom. "Hey you in here?" asked Spencer. There was no answer and now Spencer really started to panic. "Carly please answer me!" yelled Spencer. No answer yet again. "Ok Carly I am taking the door down!" yelled Spencer. He took the door and saw Carly on the floor face down in Vomit and Blood.

He was now in full panic mode this had never happen before. He wanted to check her but he was afraid he would do something wrong like his Dad always said he dose just then he remembers some Cops moved across the Hallway. He ran to 8-D and bangs on the door. The door opened "Can I help you?" asked the man. "I think my Baby Sister might took some pills on accident!" yelled Spencer. "Ok where is she"? asked the man. "The Bathroom." said Spencer. "Ok let's go." said the man. They hurried to the Bathroom. "Listen we need to get her to a Hospital they can treat her better their." The Cop called the Ambulance because it would get their faster for the cop. The paramedics put Carly on to Stretcher as she was coming though the hallway where Mrs. Benson and a small boy hiding behind her. "Mommy did that Angel fall from Heaven?" asked Freddie. "Oh my God Fredward you talked, oh I can't wait to tell your Father." She said. "Hey the kid is really upset so I am going to the Hospital with him" he said "Oh but..." "Ok I should be back in the morning but then I got to shoot off to work." He interrupted. "Looks like it's just me and Fredward again" she said in a low-voice.

Spencer was outside the Hospital having a Cigarette. He said he was going stop when Carly caught him smoking on the balcony. She told him how smoking was bad and that I should stick to Gummy Bears like her. "How come she has so much wisdom and be so sweet?" he asked himself. "Hey did anyone tell you smoking is bad for you?" the Cop yelled out. "Well after tonight who can blame me hell even the Pope would be lighting one up anyway how is Carly?" asked Spencer. "Yeah they got all the pills out of her and she is resting now so she should be ok." He said. "Oh thank god" said Spencer. "Hey come into the warm and let me buy you a coffee." he smiled. They both went inside and to the Canteen where Spencer went other to a table while the other went to a Coffee machine. He come back with two Coffee's and placed them on the table.

"I never got your name?" asked Spencer. "It's Robbie Benson and yours?" asked Robbie. "Spencer Shay oh by the way was that your Family standing in the doorway when we leaving?" asked Spencer. "Yeah that was the Wife and my boy." said Robbie. "What are they names?" asked Spencer. "Oh the Wife is called Marissa and the kid is called Fredward." said Robbie. "Fredward" said Spencer with a very confused look on his face. "Yeah it was Marissa idea she thought it would make him us seem more posher but I call him Freddie." said Robbie. Well at least Carly has someone to play with now because their no Kids her age in our Apartment block thanks to our great Doorman Lewbert." laughed Spencer. "I don't think that's going to happen." He said in a low-voice. "Why is that?" asked Spencer. "Freddie is a very shy kid." said Robbie. "Oh come on lot's of kids are shy at his age." said Robbie "Freddie has never talked in whole life and we been to lot's of doctors and they say we should send him to a psychiatrist but Marissa thinks they will take him away from her." said Robbie. "Wow she must really love him." smiled Spencer. "Yeah me then anything else." he said. "Anyway Carly is great with kids she is always helping other and I think she really help Freddie." smiled Spencer. "Yeah but its other kids I am really worried about when he goes to school". He said with a sad look on his face. "What school is he going to?" asked Spencer. "I think it's called Ridgeway." said Robbie. "Hey Carly goes their, you see its destiny." Spencer said with a smile on his face.

"Mr Shay, Carly is fine and awake but not talking we were thinking you can talk to her." said the Nurse. "Ok thank you." said Spencer "After that we need to talk about how we move forward." said the Nurse. Spencer knows what she was talking about. They made their way to Carly's room. "Good luck kid" said the Nurse. He walked into the room to see her sitting up in bed but the thing that hurt him the most was her bloodshot eyes due to her crying. "Hey Carly." he said. Carly coved herself up. "Hey don't do that." he said. "I don't want you seeing me like this." she said. "Why is that." he said. "Because I let everyone down and now everyone hates Me." she cried. "Why do you think that?" he said with a sad look on his face. "Carly we not let down we are upset that you did because we all love you." he said. "He was mad because of me." she cried. "No Carly you did not he was just upset about what happen to Mom." he said. "I miss her Spencer I really miss her." she said. "Me too but would she really want you doing this, wait is that why you did this?" he asked. Carly looked away. "Carly you have to tell me or they will take you away." he said. "NO I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU TOO SPENCER!" she screamed. "Carly just stay calm you need to tell me what happen." he asked. "I found them pills Mommy was taking when she was sick and I just wanted to be with." She said. "Oh Carly she is already with in your heart." he said while pointing to her heart. "Still Daddy is going to be super mad at Me." she cried. "Carly, Dad is joining the army full time." Carly started to cry and Spencer just hugged her.

Carly was let go by the Hospital and Spencer was allowed to look after her but now she face a tough test, the first day of school. Spencer was busy working so he asked Mrs. Benson to take them and drop them off. "Carly you need to make on move now or you are going to be too late." yelled Spencer. "Ok keep your pants on." said Carly. "You better not be sassy like that at school." said Carly. "I am not sassy I am sweet just like my Gummy Bears." smiled Carly. Spencer led Carly to the door to when he opened it he found Mrs. Benson and Freddie waiting. "Hi Mrs. Benson thanks for taking Carly to school." said Spencer. "It's ok Spencer happy to help to help." she said. "Hey Freddo this is my little Sister Carly she has been in the Hospital so I need you to be a Man and look after her ok?" asked Spencer. Freddie walked over to Carly and hugged her and as they hugged they both felt something. Freddie did not want to lose this feeling so he kept hold for too long. "Ok Fredward we need to get you their and let's hope you find someone, sorry I meant something you love." "Sorry I am a mess in the mornings without my coffee." Mrs. Benson smiled to Spencer.

Carly and Freddie were sitting in the backseat of the Benson Family Car. "Carly do you want to be my Girlfriend?" asked Freddie. "How about we share my Gummy Bears." said Carly. Carly picked a Red one and Freddie picked the Green one. When they got to the School they all got out of the Car and Mrs. Benson kissed and hugged her goodbye and went on her way. Freddie took Carly's Hand and they both went into the school. "Oh are you started school today?" said the Teacher. "I take it you two are Brother and Sister?" asked the Teacher. "No we are...just good friends." Carly said as she interrupt Freddie. "Well let's get you two to Class anyway." She said as she smiled. She took them to there Classroom. "Ok you two go sit on that Yellow Table over their." She said as she pointed to the Yellow Table that was next to the Purple Table where a Girl named Sam Puckett was sitting."Them were the days I thought we would be Friends forever but after tonight I don't think that will happen." She said she had her last Gummy Bear. As she was opening her 2nd bag a Gummy Bears a Gunshot came from the Convenience Store across the Street.

(I am putting a poll up of who should be shot should it be Freddie, Sam, Spencer or Mrs. Benson and remember to leave a review)


End file.
